


Sausages

by stillgoldie1899



Category: Newsies (1992)
Genre: Comedy, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 02:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillgoldie1899/pseuds/stillgoldie1899
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tibby's has the best sausages in the city." But does it? That fundamental question drives a small troop of newsies to attempt to try all the sausages they can afford.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It started as a simple statement. "Tibby's has the best sausages in the city." Jack wasn't even sure who had said it. But that simple statement had taken on a life of it's own. It had grown until it became an unquestioned truth, among newsies, common knowledge, even in far quarters.

"Tibby's has the best sausages in the city."

Only, did it? Once, it had been acceptable to simply agree with it. But as time went on, especially after the strike, when Jack began to question a lot of things he'd just taken for granted, he, among others, began to question the truth about sausages. Did other venders and venues have better sausages? Were they missing out on something secret and wonderful because they only ever went to Tibby's?

Thus began the quest, the Great Sausage Adventure. To taste and discover, once and for all, who had the city's best sausages, within the boundaries of their finances. Where would that title go? Who would be crowned with that meaty crown? Which sausage vender would be able to claim ultimate sausage greatness?

Not everyone cared about the sausages, of course. Jack's girlfriend, Sarah, for instance, didn't like sausages in general. It was one of her many flaws that Jack attempted to overlook. Several of the newsies, as well, didn't care for sausages. But most agreed that tube shaped meats were some of the finer bits on the menu of your average newsie, and knowing that you were getting the best was key.

It was for this illustrious cause that Jack, with several other newsies, found themselves on park benches and grass one fine fall afternoon, snacking on sausage sandwiches just purchased from a cart. The sausage was Italian, a fine specimen, with a good ratio of meat and spices. The casing had a pleasing snap to it, and the whole thing had been grilled just enough that the filling was squeezing out the ends.

With his mouth still full of sandwich, Jack was the first to offer a comment. "Good sand'ich."

"Italians always do it better." Was Race's smirking comment. It earned him an elbow in the ribs from his girlfriend, Goldie, who was sprawled next to him on the grass.

"I dunno. I don't think I like these seed things..." Skittery picked a bit of a brown seed out of his sausage and flicked it away.

"Fennel. It's called fennel, Skit." Blink shook his head, and finished his sandwich before adding, "And yeah, I second Jack. Good sandwich."

Goldie looked down sadly at the empty wrapper that had held her sandwich. "I kinda want another one. That's the problem with sausages."

"The problem with sausages is they go right to ya ass." Pipped up Imp, Blink's girl. Which wasn't to say she hadn't devoured hers, because she had. For a tiny girl, she could pack away food at an alarming rate.

Goldie, however, flushed. "Ya callin me fat, Imp?"

"No, I'm callin sausages fat." Imp laughed and stretched out a bit, and nearly knocked Crutchy, who was sitting on the bench next to her, off of the bench. "Ah! Sorry, Crutchy."

"It's ok, Imp. But I'm with Skittery on this one. I don't like this sausage as much as Tibby's." Crutchy got to his feet to hobble over to the nearest rubbish bin to throw away his wrapper.

Jack pulled his cowboy hat up to shield his eyes from the sun, which was slowly starting to dip into the skyline. "I didn't say I thought it was better. I just said it was good."

"I like a good Italian sausage better'n what they serve at Tibby's any day." Race's voice was pretty firm as he crumpled his wrapper up and tried to throw it into the rubbish bin, which was just far enough away that he missed. Swearing, he snagged Goldie's wrapper and tried again. Once again, he missed.

"Are ya gonna pick those up, Race?" Goldie demanded, before turning to Jack. "I'm with Race on this one. I love Italian sausage."

Jack managed not to smirk, but it was a close thing. Blink and Skittery, however, could not contain their snickering at that, and the only thing that spared Skittery the kick to the shins that Blink received from Imp was that he was too far away for her to reach to kick. Race, who had gone to pick up the two wrappers he'd failed to toss into the rubbish, just shook his head. For a smart girl, Goldie sure did say some air-headed things sometimes.

"But seriously, I'm still for Tibby's." Blink aimed, and threw his wrapper with much better luck then Race, landing the wrapper in the rubbish bin on the first try. He repeated the feat with Imp's wrapper, and preened a bit like a rooster, earning him a hair ruffling from Imp and a smack to the back of the head from Race.

"Tibby's, all the way." Skit agreed, and rather then attempt to throw anything, he just walked his wrapper to the rubbish.

"Yeah, Tibby's." Crutchy nodded, leaning on his crutch a bit.

"Tibby's." Imp and Jack chorused in unison.

Race just shook his head, slinging his arm around Goldie's waist when she stood, brushing grass off of her skirt. "Ya all don't know good sausages..."

"Ya've been out-voted, Race. Accept defeat." Imp smirked at him, shaking her head before turning to Jack. "Where're we goin tomorrow?"

"Well, the Birdsaw twins said somethin about a deli near their lodgin house, up in Midtown. Let's meet at the statue around noon, and head up there for lunch, so we have time to make it back a bit earlier then today?" Jack, ever the planner, did have a system more or less organized in his mind about how to approach the issue of which sausages to eat where, and when.

"Sounds good to me." Imp, took Blink's arm, dragging him to his feet. "C'mon, you." Blink allowed her to drag him, and then took her hand as they said their goodbyes and wandered off together, in the general direction of the lodging house.

"See ya all then." Crutchy hobbled off towards the other end of the park with the few newspapers he still hadn't sold, hoping to hawk them in the park.

"If it's another of those weird blood sausage deals, I'm not goin near it." Race warned Jack before he and Goldie moved off on their own as well.

"I hated the blood sausage worse then these weird Italian ones..." Skittery shrugged, and slipped off as well, leaving Jack alone on a park bench to ponder the vast variety of ground meat in casings while watching the sun slowly set over the city skyline.


	2. Chapter 2

Getting to Midtown was a bit of a hike. Typically, Jack would have tried to hitch a ride on the backside of a trolly, or a cart, but since there were seven of them walking, it was a bit hard to find a trolly wide enough to hold all of them hanging from the back. In any case, it gave them all a chance to sell a few lingering newspapers as they walked, each stealing trumped up headlines from the others in a strange ballet of lies.

Finally having sold her last newspaper, Goldie stole Race's hat, plonking it onto her own head before turning to Jack a bit. "I heard there's a new guy in Midtown trying to take over."

Jack nodded, puffing on his cigarette as he tried to keep the directions he'd been given in his head while pondering other things. "Yeah, some kid named Crow Wallace. Him and his sister, Kitty've been causin all kindsa trouble for the Birdsaw's."

"Crow and Kitty? Did they come from a zoo?" Blink wanted to know, his head tilting slightly, before pausing to sell one of his last papes.

"If they did, it's the kind that holds real dangerous animals." Race shrugged, folding his last newspaper and tucking it under his arm to read later. "I've heard some of the Midtown kids I'm friends with talkin about 'em. Crow's the kinda guy that wouldn't hesitate to kill ya if ya get in his way, from what I've heard."

"Bobby Doyle was tellin me his sister, Kitty's real pretty." Crutchy offered.

"Bobby Doyle thinks most girls are real pretty, if he thinks he can get up their skirt." Imp snorted, frustrated by the small stack of newspapers she was still carrying. Imp was not really a natural newsie, and she often failed to sell all of her papers, dumping the ones she was left with onto Blink to sell for her.

"C'mon, guys." Jack interrupted, shaking his head. "This deli's just around the corner. I think."

Goldie laughed, catching up to him, and punching him in the arm. "Ya'd better not be gettin us lost, Cowboy."

Jack frowned at the slight blonde girl, hoping she didn't punch her own beau as "playfully" as she'd just hit him, or Race wasn't going to survive dating her. "I ain't gettin us lost. I see a line out the door just up there. Bettin that's it."

Skittery, who'd been more or less silent the entire walk tilted his head. "What kinda deli is it?"

"A popular one." Race shrugged, catching up to Goldie, slinging his arm around her waist a little possessively.

"No kiddin..." Crutchy whistled slightly, staring at the small line out the door of the shop, which was apparently called Herman's Deli. "German, though, I think."

Skit's voice took on a bit of a whine. "There's a huge line, Jack, and it's gonna take forever, and it's gonna have all kinds of weird food, and why didn't we just go to Tibby's?"

"Ya wanna walk back to Tibby's, then go ahead, Skit. Nobody dragged ya here." Blink smacked Skit on the back of the head before moving to get into the line, rolling up onto his toes in an effort to see over the tops of other people's head so he could see inside.

"Why does everyone do that? I'm gonna get brain damage." Skittery grumbled, getting in line behind Blink, scowling at everyone.

Imp ruffled his hair, squeezing between Skittery and Blink, snuggling against Blink's back a bit. "No more then ya've already suffered, kiddo."

The others joined them, slowly shuffling forward. The line didn't move all that quickly, but everyone who was leaving seemed very happy with their food. Eventually, they made it inside, and were better able to study both the written menu on the wall, and the displays behind glass of the foods on offer.

Jack noted that there were several kind of sausage. Studying them quickly, he decided that a few trips were going to be needed. "Let's all get the same thing, and then come back another day to try another sausage." He suggested out loud.

"Sounds good, Cowboy." Race nodded, peering into the cases. "Which one're we gonna try first?"

"I vote for bratwurst." Skit blurted out, his eyes having fallen on the blutwurst, and he clearly wanted nothing more to do with blood sausages. He'd nearly choked the first time he'd tried it, spitting a big chunk out onto the sidewalk while the others laughed.

"What on earth is -that-?" Goldie had bent over and was staring at a block of something labeled sulze. It was sort of pinkish, and seemed to be filled with chunks of things.

"Head cheese." Crutchy offered, shrugging when Goldie looked up at him, startled. "It looks like head cheese to me, anyway."

"What's head cheese?" Blink tilted his head as they all moved forward in the line a bit.

"Ya cook a whole animal head, and somethin in the bone makes it sorta gel around the chunks of meat. There's more to it then that, but that's kinda the basics." Race explained.

"An just why the hell do ya know that, Racetrack?" Imp demanded, her arms crossing. They were almost the next ones up.

"Grandma used to make it in the summer, on the roof of the buildin where we lived." Was his answer. Goldie shook her head and snuggled against his side, with a look on her face that clearly said she thought the thing looked disgusting.

Jack was about to add his two bits about head cheese when the clerk behind the counter asked for their order. Jack ordered seven bratwurst sandwiches with fixings, hold the kraut on two of them, thanks, extra mustard on one of the one with kraut. There was a moment of huddle when everyone put in their money before Jack forked over a bit more then they would have all paid at Tibby's, and moved down the line a bit to pick up their sandwiches.

There were a few tables in the place, but they were all full, so the group filed back outside, and wandered a bit in the direction of a small local park so enjoy their sandwiches. They had taken so long in the shop that the lunch crowds were gone by the time they got there, and they had their pick of benches, choosing two near a pond. Crutchy and Skit settled on one of them, Imp and Blink on the other, while Jack sat down on the grass, leaning back against a nearby tree, and Goldie and Race sat near the bank of the pond. All were silent for a bit, while each pondered their sausages.

Skit was the first to pipe up. "Better then Tibby's. I like the spices."

"Bit too dense. And I like sauerkraut and all, but it's kinda overwhelming..." Goldie pouted.

"I still think Tibby's is better." Crutchy had already finished his sandwich, and was tossing the last of the bread to the ducks in the pond.

"I'm with Crutchy." Imp nodded, doing the same with the last of her bread.

"I thought the sausage yesterday was the best, but no one's listening to me." Race grumbled, but Jack noted that he finished his sausage anyway.

Blink was quiet for a moment as he finished his sausage, before shrugging. "I think it's better then the sausage yesterday, but not better then Tibby's. And it was a hell of a lot better then that place the day before."

"Tibby's is still in the lead, then." Jack agreed, finishing his own sandwich, tossing the last bit of bread to the ducks.

"Hey, I was wonderin, are we only countin sausages cooked in sandwiches like these, or are dried sausages part of this whole deal?" Race wanted to know, "Because there's a shop I know that makes some killer salami. And ya can eat it in a sandwich."

"Well..." Jack tilted his head a bit, pulling his cowboy hat up to shade his eyes a bit. "We were questionin the idea that Tibby's had the best sausages. No one ever said what kind of sausage..."

"But they're not the same kinda sausage. They're dried and sliced. Next thing we know, we'll be countin smoked meat in general, and that ain't sausage at all." Imp complained, pouting slightly. Jack suspected she just didn't like salami.

"But they -are- sausages, Imp." Goldie bristled slightly in defense of her beau's question.

"But ya don't eat 'em in the same way..." Blink was clearly struggling to reason with the dilemma, as he had that perplexed look he got when he was thinking too hard. "So do they count as the same kinda statement about sausages?"

"I think if we start askin about smoked and sliced sausages, we're just askin for a whole new kettle of fish." Crutchy shrugged, trying to pacify the group.

"Do they make fish sausages?" Goldie wanted to know, her head tilting slightly, causing Imp to groan and throw her wrapper at the blonde girl.

"Guys, guys! For right now, lets agree that when we say sausages, we're talkin about this kind, the warm, grilled or steamed kind, ok?" Jack didn't think he could handle another addition to his system of delis and sandwich carts.

Race, clearly, did not agree, but he also clearly knew he was going to be overruled. He just crossed his arms and scowled a bit. "As long as we address the issue of sandwich meats at a later date."

"Once we've established who's got the best sausages, we'll tackle the issue of sandwich meats. Agreed?" Jack knew it was a small victory, but a victory none the less.

"Agreed." Came Race's grudging reply, followed by the others, echoing agreement.

"Good. Tibby's still at the top. Now, that Polish place around the corner from the lodgin house is supposed to be openin tomorrow. Do we want to try there for lunch?" Jack got to his feet, throwing away his wrapper.

"Oh! Kielbasa! I like kielbasa." Goldie nearly bounced as she also got to her feet, collecting her wrapper as well as Race's, throwing them away.

"Goldie, I think you just like food..." Imp shook her head as Blink once again, managed to throw first his, and then Imp's wrappers into the rubbish bin without getting up.

"I'm all for it." Crutchy nodded, and tossed aside his wrapper away with the others, and started hobbling down the path towards the entrance of the park. Jack joined him, Skittery trailing behind, nodding his agreement about lunch plans in his typical, sullenly silent way, his wrapper joining the others in the bin.

Imp and Blink hurried to catch up, leaving Race and Goldie by the pond.

"I think salami should count." Race grumbled once the others were out of earshot.

"I know, hun. But they ain't the same kinda sausage. The others have a point..." Goldie sat back down next to him, putting her head on his shoulder.

"It's sausage discrimination, is what it is. And it ain't right." Race was sulking, and Goldie knew better then to try to convince him to agree with the others. Instead, she just sat with him, with her head on his shoulder, against his side until he stopped being so grumpy, and the two of them could walk back to the lodging house.

As she expected, it took awhile.


	3. Chapter 3

The Polish shop near the Lodging House had good sausages, it was agreed, but not better then Tibby's. Race was still whining about the Italian sweet fennel sausages, so they tried another Italian place the day after the Polish one. Skittery, apparently, couldn't handle fennel at all, so after the second Italian shop, everyone other then Race and Goldie had agreed to not bother with those kinds of sausages again. After the Italian shop, they tried another German, in Little Germany. The knackwurst was good, just not as good as Tibby's.

Jack was starting to wonder just how many kinds of sausages there were in the world. It was clear that there were more then he'd been aware of when they started this strange adventure. Crutchy and Skittery clearly both were of the opinion that they weren't going to find anything better then Tibby's, and Blink seemed to sort of be in the same boat. Jack and Imp were, at least, a bit more open minded. Race, and by extension, Goldie, were single-minded about Italian sausages. Jack realized that they were never going to agree on anything, but at least they were having a good time argue.

It was a Sunday when the group trooped across the Bridge to Brooklyn. The last time Jack had seen Spot, he'd asked if there were good sausages to be found near the docks, and was made horribly uncomfortable when he needed to explain that he was talking about sausages for sandwiches, to be eaten, and not something...else... Spot admitted that there was a bakery nearby, Irish, that had great sausage rolls. The group was on their way to see if wrapping sausages in pastry made it better then putting it in a bun.

As they crossed the Bridge, Crutchy and Blink bellowed off the side to hear the echo, and Imp playfully pretended to push Blink up and over the railing. Race was muttering things about Irish people, and didn't seem to notice that his girlfriend had fallen silent. Jack had, however, noticed, shaking his head. He was pretty sure Race was not going to get anything out of Goldie that night.

The whole group, minus Race and the silent Goldie, were in good spirits when they crossed into Brooklyn, Jack leading them off in the directions Spot had given them. They hadn't been in Brooklyn more then ten minutes when Skittery caught up to Jack, indicating with his head off to the side. Jack glanced in that direction and saw they were being followed by some of Spot's boys.

Jack cleared his throat. "We're just on our way to get some sausage rolls, Goliath." He called to the boy at the head of the small group.

"Sausage rolls, Kelly? Really? That's interestin. So're we." Goliath was aptly nicknamed, nearly six foot six, and built like the biblical giant. He was one of the primary muscles in Spot's army of thugs parading around as newsboys- for instance, no one would believe the sandy-haired strong-man was actually a newsboy, unless his tactic was snarling at people until they bought a newspaper. Or charming them, if they were women- Goliath had a bit of a reputation with the ladies.

"Yeah, sure ya are." Goldie pipped up, making Jack wince. When he glanced back to shush her, the scowl on her face make him think twice about it, and he tried to remember where it was Goldie had said she'd come from, before she found herself in with them- had she said Brooklyn? Was there a reason for that look? It seemed a dangerous line of questioning, and he brushed it aside, instead just turning back.

"Look. We just want to try some sausages at this place Spot told us about, and then we'll leave ya all be. Alright?" He smiled reassuringly at the over-sized lug, and was rewarded with a thoughtful look on Goliath's face.

"Fine. We'll just go with ya. It's lunch time."

Resigned, Jack nodded, noting none of the others, outside of Goldie, had so much as spoken. He suspected any debate about the nature of sausage rolls was going to happen on the walk home, if any of them were even able to enjoy them with their armed escort.


End file.
